fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Banshee
|kanji = バンシー|rōmaji = Banshī|name = Banshee|primary ability = Sound Magic Telepathy Immortality|located in = Earth Land}} The Banshees (バンシー Banshī) are a kind of supernatural species who lives in Earth Land. They're called Grim Reapers (死神 Shinigami) due to their well-known sadism and deadly abilities. They are divided in two kinds: The Pure-Blooded Banshees '''and the '''Half-Blooded Banshees, both who are in extinction now. It's estimated that, in Ishgal, only exists around a half a thousand of them, who shows now next they are from extinction. Different from many other species, the Banshees don't live in society or in groups, but all alone Description History It is not known how the banshees first appeared in the world. However, they are as old as the dragons, as some historians had found tales about them who coincide with the time of the first dragon sightings Registers show that, in the start, they have one of the greatest populational sizes, having around a billion banshees alive in society by the year of S435, three thousand years ago, inhabiting northern areas. However, with time, they were hunted by humans in fear and also lost many lands and territories to Ice Dragons. This led to a massive movimentation of them to southern areas, where they are uncommon, due to their weakness to the sunlight. With time, all these three factors converged to cause their downfall and, around the year of X357, there were only one million and a half alive and their society was erased. In the current time, they are almost extinct, with only five hundred banshees still alive. As they are almost extinct, they started to breed with humans, generating half-blooded banshees that are even more rare than full-blooded ones Biology The Banshees' biology isn't much different from a human one, and the one of a Half-Blooded Banshee is almost identical to a human's. However, there are some major differences between the Full-Blooded and the humans For start, the Banshees can only breed with humans, and generating the hybrid Half-Blooded. The Full-Blooded banshees all bear the same white appearance: They have white hair, white eyes and white skins. However, the Half-Blooded do not bear this appearance The Banshees are nocturnal creatures. This is because the sun plays a deadly role on their lifes. If a Banshee is exposed to sun, they will turn to ashes. They will not burn in a dramatic way. Their bodies will be just pulverized by the touch of sunlight. However, the Half-Blooded don't bear this deadly weakness. Instead, the sun weaks a Half-Blooded to the point they can't use magic while touched by the sunlight, and with time, they can even pass out by prolonged exposition. However, this is rare because the exposition time is around 10-11 hours, depending on the strength of the Banshee in question Full-Blooded Banshees are well-known by their sadism. They love bloodlust and some of them even vivisect and canibalize victims while still alive. They love seeing suffering and are torturers by nature. Although the Half-Blooded inherit their sadism, it is in a very minor state, thankfully They also are recognized by their magic. Their Sound Magic is a deadly one. Full-Blooded Banshees can't speak, sing or even talk. They can only scream. When they emit voice, it is automatically a scream. These screams generate soundwaves of high pression who destroys the ground and kill living organisms after three minutes of exposition to the sound, causing brain death. If they stop screaming before the three minutes time, the human will survive but will pass out. Their quantity of time screaming is relative to the power of the being in question. Average humans die in three minutes, while weak dragons die after three hours, and so, it's impossible to kill a dragon by this alone. However, Banshees can keep their screams active by ten minutes and, when joining their screams, they sum up the time. As such, eighteen banshees screaming for a time of ten minutes each can kill a dragon in his weakest state. Half-Blooded Banshees inherit these screams, however, they can control them and talk normally As the Full-Blooded can't talk, they communicate through Telepathy, and as such, their Half-Blooded counterparts also bear this ability, although they don't need it. They are also biologically immortal. This means they can't die of age or disease. However, they can die by any other way possible. The Half-Blooded don't inherit this ability and are completely mortal Powers and Abilities * Sound Magic: Their main ability. Banshees' screams are deadly and can kill an average human in three minutes. The power and strength of a creature determine how time will be needed until the screams kill them by brain death. Banshees can also fuse their screams in one to sum up the time needed. Their screams are of high-pression and destroy the area where they are. Half-Blooded Banshees can control their screams * Telepathy: As Full-Blooded Banshees can' talk, they are all born with this magic in order to mentally communicate with the others. Half-Blooded Banshees don't need this, but still have it * Immortality: Full-Blooded Banshees are biologically immortal. They don't age and can't develop diseases, and thus, cannot die by natural means. However, any other form of death still applies to them * Death Foretelling: All Banshees can foretell the deaths of people, but in different ways. Full-Blooded can see the deaths of people if they are going to happen soon, and can do this only by looking to them. However, Half-Blooded need to physically touch the person and the deaths must be even closer to happen. The sole limitation of this is that they can't see their own deaths or the deaths of other Banshees, nor can they say how the person is going to die Known Banshees Trivia * This species was approved by User:Perchan.